The present invention relates to memory devices, and more specifically, to forming racetrack memory devices.
A racetrack memory device stores information in the form of magnetic domain walls in magnetic nanowires or “racetracks”. The domain walls are moved backward and forward along the nanowires using current pulses, in which the electrons carrying the current are spin polarized. The spin polarized current carries spin angular momentum, which is transferred to the domain walls causing them to move in the direction of the electron flow.